


Ангел Б

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Стив знал Брока с детства. Со своего детства.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Ангел Б

Стиву было пять лет, когда ему в бреду скарлатины впервые примерещился огромный небритый мужик с огненными крыльями за спиной. Поцокал языком, потрогал полыхающий лоб, а потом вдруг наклонился к самым губам и втянул жар, терзавший Стива. Просто вдохнул выдыхаемый им воздух, будто папиросой затянулся, и исчез.

Стиву к утру стало легче и он решил, что бредил.

Второй раз он появился, когда Стива хотели поколотить мальчишки с соседней улицы. Стив был готов стоять на своем, и единственным, что его волновало, была целостность только что перешитой рубашки, потому что мама расстроится, ну и книгу, валяющуюся в пыли, было жалко до слез.

У него уже заплыл правый глаз, когда за спинами обидчиков ярко вспыхнуло и все тот же мужик, которого Стив неожиданно вспомнил, подтолкнул к нему еще одного мальчишку.

– Эй, – воинственно сказал тот, сжимая кулаки. – Найдите себе соперника, который сможет ответить.

– Это сынок тех Барнсов, которые переехали в пятый номер на прошлой неделе, – узнал Рыжий Билли. – Вздуем и его?

– Это еще кто кого, – уверенно отозвался мальчишка. – Побежишь к своей мамочке, скуля, как щенок!

Они сцепились. Стив помогал как мог, но больше, конечно, мешал. Рыжий Билли сдался, только когда Стив швырнул ему камнем в голову.

А мужик с крыльями сразу же исчез.

– Я Баки, – представился «сынок тех Барнсов». – Никогда не называй меня Джеймсом и тем более Бьюкененом – вздую. Впрочем, тебя не стану.

– Я бы сам их дожал, – заявил Стив, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы. – Я Стив. И упаси тебя господь назвать меня Стивеном или Грантом.

Хмыкнув, Баки подобрал книгу, отряхнул ее от пыли и протянул руку, но Стив, сопя, поднялся сам.

Так началась дружба с человеком, без которого он себя больше не представлял.

«Таинственного с крыльями» в следующий раз Стив увидел, когда, стоя у кромки по-осеннему холодной воды, раздумывал, рискнуть или нет. Остальные мальчишки уже вовсю плескались, дразня его неженкой и сопливым хлюпиком. Баки нырял вместе со всеми, так явно наслаждаясь купанием, что Стиву было немного завидно.

– Опять пневмония, – хрипло сказали сзади, и Стив оглянулся. Тот, с полыхающими крыльями, стоял в шаге от него и курил, глядя на залив. – Как ты выжил-то вообще, Роджерс?

– Вашими молитвами, – буркнул Стив и, снова потрогав большим пальцем ноги воду, поежился. Сзади поперхнулись дымом.

– Охренеть, ты видишь меня, что ли?

– А не должен?

– Ну, ты вроде не помираешь пока, так что нет, – огненнокрылый обошел его и встал так, что заслонил широченным собой вид на купающегося Баки. – А если видишь, то марш одеваться.

– А вот и не хочу, – упрямо заявил Стив.

– А пневмонию, значит, хочешь?

– А может…

– Не может. Девяносто процентов вероятности, что сляжешь. Ну?

Стив упрямо заглянул ему за спину и, шмыгнув носом, пошел одеваться. Уже наматывая тонкий шарф (вечный предмет насмешек всех, кроме Баки), он вдруг понял, что даже не поинтересовался личностью этого кого-то.

Обернувшись, на берегу он закономерно никого не обнаружил.

До четырнадцати лет с ним то ли не случалось ничего особенного, то ли странный гость стал аккуратнее, но Стив, сколько ни старался, не смог его заметить. Если до их последней встречи еще можно было решить, что тот ему просто показался, то, поговорив с таким советчиком, Стив не был готов признать, что тот ему привиделся.

* * *

– Не выйдет, – хриплый голос заставил Стива вздрогнуть, и он чуть не просыпал попкорн, только-только купленный в небольшой будочке около цирка.

– Что именно?

– У тебя с этой Милли.

– Мне и не надо, – огрызнулся Стив, хотя да, это было обидно. Милли ему нравилась, и, наверное, именно поэтому он дал Баки себя уговорить пойти вместе в цирк. Глупая затея, даже огненнокрылый это признает. А уж ему отчего-то всегда виднее. – Кто ты? – спросил Стив на всякий случай, хотя на ответ, во-первых, почти не надеялся, а во-вторых, и сам уже догадался. У отца Иеронима в иллюстрированной библии он видел таких, как он.

– Ангел, – оскалился тот и, выудив из бумажного пакета облачко попкорна, с аппетитом его сжевал. – И толку от меня больше, чем от этой Милли, так что не жмоться, – добавил он и отправил в рот целую горсть приготовленного не для него угощения.

– Имя у тебя есть, ангел? – Стив все-таки отобрал у него пакет и подавил идиотское желание спрятать его за спину.

– Ангел Б, – ухмыльнулся тот, и в его темных глазах отразился огонь крыльев. Или же они были такими сами по себе?

– Не хочу показаться невежливым…

– Хочешь.

– Что?

– Ты засранец, Роджерс. И всегда делаешь только то, что хочешь. И уж если раскрыл рот, то скажешь именно то, что собирался. Мне-то можешь не заливать. Но я тебя слушаю. Валяй. Расскажи мне, как нехорошо соваться в чужие дела. И что меня сюда не звали и совета у меня не спрашивали.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и чуть задержал дыхание, пытаясь сообразить, что ответить, но его опять насмешливо перебили:

– На твоем месте я бы сделал шаг влево.

Стив послушался еще до того, как сообразил заупрямиться, а в следующее мгновение на то место, где он стоял, упало огромное колесо. Вокруг закричали, Стив задрал голову и обнаружил какую-то строительную конструкцию, не разобранную, видимо, после монтажа циркового купола. Когда он оглянулся, Ангела Б, или как там на самом деле звали его спасителя, уже не было.

А с Милли у него и правда ничего не вышло – ей нравился Баки. Как и всем остальным. Баки же удивительно шел новый костюм, сшитый мистером Швейхом «по взрослой выкройке» – в нем в свои пятнадцать он выглядел на восемнадцать.

А Баки отчего-то нравился Стив.

* * *

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – Ангел Б появился у Стива за спиной и поймал его взгляд в мутноватом зеркале. – Положи.

Не то чтобы Стив всерьез думал с собой что-то сделать, но, наверное, все-таки слишком долго просто смотрел на опасную бритву вместо того, чтобы бриться, – вода в миске успела остыть, а мыльная пена – опасть.

– Это не твое дело, – Стив понимал, как нелепо это звучит, но не сказать просто не мог. – Это все. Чего ты ко мне прицепился вообще?

– Я не цеплялся, – Ангел Б положил обжигающе горячие ладони Стиву на плечи и чуть наклонился, так, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне. – Роджерс, ты не представляешь себе, насколько ценен.

– Не начинай, – приказал Стив. – Это твоя работа, понимаю. Но только давай без этого всего.

– Чего?

– Того, что я хочу услышать. Как тебя на самом деле зовут, кстати? Что это за «Б»? «А» куда делся?

– С тобой немудрено, – «Б» вдруг обнял его со спины, крепко ухватив поперек груди руками, а потом сверху обернул своими крыльями. – Не куксись.

– И не думал, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как слезы все-таки катятся по лицу. – Даже не скажешь, что она теперь в раю? – севшим голосом спросил он.

– Не-а. Понятия не имею, куда отправилась Сара Роджерс, но, думаю, ей там хорошо. Надеюсь, она не устроит взбучку начальству в попытке занять мое место.

Стив против воли фыркнул – вышло жалко, лицо перекосило от бесполезных попыток сдержать чертовы слезы, и наверняка он сейчас напоминал мерзкого худого гнома с красным опухшим носом. И даже необжигающему жару волшебных крыльев было не под силу это изменить.

– Брок, – на ухо ему сказал «Б». – Никому не говори, а то мне влетит. Мне, в общем-то, постоянно за тебя влетает, но не уволили пока и ладно.

– Я – могила, – совершенно серьезно пообещал Стив и против воли улыбнулся. – Я думал…

– Даже не начинай…

– …у тебя какое-нибудь более представительное имя.

– Роджерс…

– Уриил*.

– Ты мне льстишь, – хмыкнул этот Брок. – Ну хоть не кто-то из падших.

– А ты…

– Я тут случайно. Так что, – он прижал его крепче и отпустил, – не усложняй. Ни себе, ни мне.

Брок отошел и бесцеремонно заглянул в кастрюлю.

– О. Барнса ты сегодня не ждешь, я смотрю, – заметил он. – Ну что ж, раз у нас особый день…

Когда он достал из воздуха толстую ощипанную курицу, Стив просто раскрыл рот. А Брок, подмигнув, вытащил из ящика стола огромный тесак и в несколько движений развалил ее на части.

– Иди оденься, – посоветовал Брок. – Ужин через сорок минут.

Стив, зайдя в комнату матери, убрал ее шкатулку и закрыл в ящике стола на ключ. Одиночество, накатившее с похорон, отступило, теперь у него были силы дождаться Баки.

* * *

– Ну и дура, – послышалось за спиной, пока Стив смотрел вслед спешно уходившей от него Вирджинии. Не то чтобы она ему особенно нравилась, но Баки так ее расхваливал, облизывая при этом и без того мокрые губы, что Стив сам не заметил, как согласился пойти на очередное двойное свидание. И вот Баки пошел провожать Роуз, а Стиву в очередной раз не повезло.

– Я в смертельной опасности? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он, с удивлением чувствуя, что улыбается.

– Хрен тебя, Роджерс, знает, когда ты в смертельной опасности, а когда просто в опасности.

– Вряд ли Вирджиния смогла бы причинить мне вред.

– Так она уже. Впрочем… пойдем, Ромео. Провожу тебя. Вдруг снова в драку встрянешь?

– А что, кстати, ты в таком случае будешь делать? – Стив повернулся к Броку, впервые, пожалуй, имея возможность рассмотреть его как следует. Тот в этот раз был одет в белую футболку и свободные штаны, складками ложившиеся на смуглые босые ступни.

– А что я могу сделать? Буду заговаривать тебе зубы, чтобы ты никуда не лез.

В его темных глазах полыхнуло пламя, и Стив в который раз подумал, а не прикидывается ли Брок ангелом. Может, он как раз, так сказать, играет за другую команду.

– Перекрестись, – почти приказал он, и Брок, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся.

– Роджерс, придумай что-то поинтереснее. Может, мне в святой воде искупаться?

– Ты больше на демона похож, – поделился сомнениями Стив, и они пошли рядом по пустынной мокрой после сильного весеннего дождя улице. Белые штаны Брока должны были испачкаться, но этого так и не произошло. Даже узкие ступни, перевитые выступавшими под темной кожей выпуклыми венами, не намокли. – А ангелам можно курить?

– Да кто ж мне запретит?

– И показываться?

– Я не показывался. Ты сам отчего-то меня увидел. А твоя Вирджиния – дура.

– Фу, как грубо, – неискренне посетовал Стив. – Настоящему джентльмену…

– Так то джентльмену и о леди. А она спит и видит турнуть подругу из койки твоего Баки.

– Что? – Стив не знал, что у Баки с Роуз так далеко зашло. Богатое воображение тут же нарисовало ему картинки одна отвратительнее другой. Наверное, он завидовал. Ему должно быть стыдно, но испытывал он отчего-то совсем другие чувства.

– Эх, – Брок снова закурил и обнял его за плечи. Баки тоже делал так, и от этой мысли собственные чувства показались еще отвратительнее. – Надо было тебе решиться тогда, – неожиданно продолжил он.

– Когда? – почти беззвучно переспросил Стив, хотя знал ответ. – Ты что, все время за мной… шпионишь?

– Это моя работа, детка. Да и разве тебя хоть на секунду оставить можно?

Стив сбросил его руку и пошел вперед, засунув кулаки в карманы, хотя понимал, что от Брока ему никуда не деться. Эта его вездесущесть стала вдруг ощущаться, как петля на шее. Как дырка в стене, в которую может заглянуть каждый желающий.

– Эй, эй, – Брок догнал его и пошел рядом, Стив старался не обращать на него внимания, но выходило неважно. Снова стал накрапывать дождь, в левом ботинке уже было привычно сыро, хотелось скорее оказаться дома и забраться под одеяло с головой. – Никуда твой Барнс от тебя не денется, – продолжил Брок, и крупные капли перестали падать Стиву за шиворот. Подняв голову, он обнаружил, что Брок поднял свое крыло и держит над ним, как огромный горящий зонт.

– Это не твое… Ладно. Иди к черту.

Он пожалел о том, что сказал, в то же мгновение, но слов забрать уже не мог.

– Прости, – все-таки выдавил из себя он, хотя терпеть не мог извиняться. – Я не…

– Ты не, – согласился Брок. Крыло он так и не убрал, и от этого чувство вины стало еще чуточку невыносимее. – Слова материальны, детка. Но мы проехали, – он снова обнял Стива за плечи и затянулся дымом своей странной папиросы.

Он проводил Стива до порога и перед тем, как исчезнуть, заговорщически шепнул на ухо, обдав смесью запахов нагретого металла, ладана, дыма и еще чего-то очень мужского и вкусного:

– Барнс твой от макушки до пяток, детка. Так будет всегда.

– Это неправильно, – с убежденностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал, произнес Стив, пытаясь незаметно для Брока надышаться его запахом. – Так быть не должно.

– Кто это сказал?

– Отец Иероним.

– А он кто? Слушай, – сказал Брок, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Стива. – Требование у Бога, по сути, одно – любовь. Все, что с ней и по ней – правильно. Тому, кого любишь, не причинишь зла, – он прикрыл глаза, и те на мгновение прекратили полыхать и стали обычными, янтарно-желтыми, человеческими. – Не предашь. Поверь, детка, людям достаточно просто любить друг друга. Остальное случится само собой. Ну, включи голову и поймешь, что я прав.

– Это официальная версия?

– Это здравый смысл, Роджерс.

Брок отпустил Стива, усмехнувшись, втолкнул его в дом и исчез.

Когда Баки пришел, влажный от дождя, с припухшими от чужих поцелуев губами и томной поволокой в прозрачных глазах, Стив так и не решился. Это Баки. Мысль о том, что можно из-за собственной неправильной жадности потерять его навсегда, заставила Стива отступить, молча пропуская его в дом. И слушать о Роуз. И оставить ночевать на скрипучем диване, а утром напоить остатками цикория. И смотреть на него.

* * *

– Ты такой упрямый, – раздался за спиной знакомый голос, и Стив чуть не пустил коту под хвост четыре часа кропотливой работы. – Что ожидаемо. Но мошенничество? Серьезно, Роджерс? ТЫ и подделка документов?

– Я в пятом классе стянул бублик с прилавка, – вернувшись к работе, признался Стив. – Уже тогда стало ясно, что сознательным гражданином мне не быть.

– Не в мелочах, – серьезно кивнул Брок. Сегодня на нем были странные черные штаны, все в швах и карманах, и темная футболка с логотипом. Какие-то там крылья. Хоть не свастика – уже хлеб. – Которые это по счету?

– Третьи.

– И что, ты реально думаешь, что в новом призывном пункте другие требования к пушечному мясу? Детка, новобранец должен быть глупым, здоровым и послушным. Что из этого есть у тебя?

– Я хочу приносить пользу.

– Ты хочешь убиться. Роджерс, война – это только в книжках красиво и благородно. На деле это кровь, грязь и страх, остающийся во флешбэках, даже если тебе каким-то чудом посчастливится выжить. Дай Бог не инвалидом.

– У меня есть ты, – Стив поднял на него взгляд и снова вернулся к затейливой завитушке чужой подписи.

– Ты не понял, да? Я не могу прожить за тебя. Получить все шишки, а все плюшки оставить тебе.

– Я помню другое. Лет… двадцать назад, – закорючка наконец получилась как надо, и Стив даже отодвинул листок, чтобы на нее посмотреть. – Наша первая для меня встреча. Ты м… вдохнул в себя мою скарлатину.

Брок по-турецки уселся на стол, сдвинув бумаги и чернильницу.

– Памятливый мелкий говнюк.

Стив откинулся на спинку и потянулся.

– Баки тоже говорит так. Кстати, я с ним встречаюсь сегодня вечером.

– Очередная Сьюзи или Сэлли прилагаются?

– Не будь ты бесполым, я бы решил, что ты ревнуешь, – Стив поднялся со стула, рассматривая новые документы. Для призывного пункта их качества должно хватить. – С учетом того, как вольно ты в целом трактуешь Писание.

– Я похож на бесполого? – крылья Брока вспыхнули ярче, и Стив с удивлением понял: тот раздражен.

– Разве ангелы не…

– Ага. И свинину нельзя есть. И в субботу работать. И шить по определенным дням. И пост – это просто дни, когда нельзя есть мясо. Хоть один смертный заглядывал хоть одному ангелу в штаны, чтобы утверждать что-либо с такой непоколебимой уверенностью?

Когда Бекка, сестра Баки, поцеловала семнадцатилетнего Стива под омелой, он смутился меньше. Пожалуй, он только в данный момент осознал, что за все эти годы Брок видел его всяким. И голым, и возбужденным, и нелепым. Жалким, смешным, в очередной раз избитым только за то, что не умел промолчать и пройти мимо.

– Мне точно не выпало такой возможности, – чувствуя, что краснеет, ответил Стив.

– А ты хочешь? – Брок пододвинулся ближе, почти навис над ним и ухмыльнулся. – Трусишь.

– Ты берешь меня на «слабо». Хочешь – показывай, не хочешь – я пойду гладить штаны.

– Не хочу. Что толку показывать, если применить не выйдет?

– Почему это? – не то чтобы Стив когда-либо вообще рассматривал Брока с этой точки зрения, но любопытство так и толкало развить опасную тему.

– Потому что с крыльями я тебе еще пригожусь. А без крыльев в этом каменном веке я не хочу остаться даже ради твоих утонченных прелестей, Роджерс.

Стив фыркнул: прелести, ага. Кости у мясника на прилавке и то аппетитнее выглядят.

– Тогда я иду гладить брюки, – заявил Стив.

Брок исчез, а Стив, сбрызгивая тонкую непослушную ткань водой, думал о том, что, пожалуй, ничего не знает о том, как на самом деле все устроено. Но уж точно теперь понимает больше, чем после проповедей отца Иеронима.

* * *

– Умора, – услышал Стив знакомый голос и в пыли у своего лица увидел босые ступни Брока. – Поднимайся, салага! После смерти отдохнешь. Родине нужны солдаты.

У Стива не было сил. Совсем, никаких. Он, наверное, уснул бы прямо тут, в пыли, не добежав всего несколько миль затяжного маршброска, даже несмотря на все свое природное упрямство, если бы не Брок. Перед ним отчего-то было стыдно. Стив сам рвался сюда, чтобы доказать свою полезность, и вот теперь лежит, как кучка тряпок на тележке у старьевщика.

– Подъем! – гаркнул Брок, явно имея опыт в обращении с такими, как Стив. – И бегом, бегом, бегом! Пока ноги есть, надо использовать их по назначению – бегать на благо Родины.

Наверное, он все-таки дернул Стива за шкирку, потому что через мгновение он уже стоял на гудящих и подгибающихся от слабости ногах. Глаза Брока, сейчас самые обычные, темно-карие, оказались вдруг очень близко, и Стив повис, ухватившись за крепкие плечи.

– Я могу так весь день, – еле ворочая языком, сказал он.

– Упрямиться-то? О, да. Знаю, как никто. Давай, соберись.

Когда Стив обнаружил себя последним, добежавшим до условного финиша и упавшим в пыль безопасной для его самолюбия зоны, Брока рядом уже не было.

* * *

– Жопу ниже опусти, – периодически раздавалось будто из ниоткуда. – Оттяпает колючей проволокой несколько самых сладких кусков.

Стив, сцепив зубы, слушался.

– И винтовку подними выше. Солдат, угробивший свой последний шанс уцелеть, – стопроцентная жертва естественного отбора. Тупые и медленные умирают первыми.

– Ты говорил, – Стив задыхался, но упрямо полз вперед, – что солдат должен быть тупым.

– Глупым, – поправил его появившийся наконец Брок. – Чтобы пропаганда ложилась ровным красивым слоем. А не тупым. Из умных получаются проблемные солдаты. Филлипс еще с тобой хлебнет.

– Он меня терпеть не может.

– Как я его понимаю. Но решать не ему, верно? Вот и забей. И шевели жопой, хорошенькая капрал Картер смотрит.

Стив пополз резвее, но когда нужно было штурмовать огромную гору, а потом спускаться по отвесной стене на канате, снова приуныл.

– Давай-давай, Роджерс, скоро накачают тебя суперсывороткой, будешь с десятого этажа сигать и на ноги, как кот, приземляться.

– Разве ложь ближнему своем – не грех? – задыхаясь, спросил Стив – ему казалось, он вот-вот выплюнет легкие, но с Броком все равно было легче, чем без него.

– Это мотивирующие лозунги, Роджерс, – сам Брок легко взбирался по покрытому изрытой сотнями ботинок глиной склону без малейших усилий.

– Ты взлететь не можешь, что ли? – все-таки поддел Стив.

– Нахрена? Вот как начнешь с парашютом прыгать, так и придется. Или без.

– Что?

– Ебанутости, говорю, у тебя хватит и без парашюта прыгнуть.

– Интересно, – Стив, наконец, вскарабкался на склон и теперь смотрел вниз, гадая, не успеет ли он разбиться еще до того, как ему представится шанс поучаствовать в эксперименте Эрскина. – Ангелы все так выражаются, или только мне так повезло?

– Повторяй за мной, – Брок схватился за канат и сиганул с ним вниз, поймал опору ногами и выжидательно посмотрел на Стива. – Роджерс, ты, может, и хилый, но трусом не был никогда.

– Я не боюсь. Я трезво оцениваю шансы.

– Главное, чтобы ты не забывал это и потом делать. Пошел!

И Стив пошел. Когда он рухнул бесформенным кулем у подножья этой самой стены, Брок все-таки рассмеялся, прежде чем пропасть.

* * *

– У меня получится? – с некоторых пор Стив ощущал появление Брока еще до того, как тот раскрывал рот.

– Что именно?

– Выжить. Стать суперсолдатом. Принести пользу.

– Последний пункт вызывает у меня сомнения, Роджерс. Потому что о своей пользе ты не думаешь, а польза государственная наверняка начнет со временем вызывать у тебя изжогу.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы победили, – уверенно произнес Стив и увидел, как усевшийся напротив Брок закатил глаза.

– И без тебя в этом ну никак, ага?

– Зачем тогда… Брок, в чем смысл жизни такого, как я?

Брок посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно, подался вперед и, обхватив ладонями лицо, погладил по губам большими пальцами.

– Детка.

– Только не говори, что все мы дети Господа, умоляю тебя.

– И не собирался. Смысл жизни всего лишь в том, чтобы, умирая, ни о чем не жалеть. Не напоказ, как сейчас улыбаются «все окей», а внутри либо гниль, либо пепелище, а по-настоящему.

– Так не бывает.

– Нет. В этом и смысл. Можно убежать от кого угодно, но не от себя.

– Ты будто знаешь, – Брок был очень близко, ближе, чем кто-либо когда-либо, Стив видел золотые прожилки в его глазах и чуть обветренную кожу капризно изогнутых губ: по-мужски несовершенной формы, темные, они отчего-то казались сейчас красивыми. – Ты же знаешь, да? Ты был человеком?

– Сейчас важно другое. Стив, ты должен понять одну вещь. Нет бесполезных людей. Потому что полезность каждого оценивается не людьми. Не обществом.

– Но если я умру завтра, то моя жизнь не имела смысла. Потому что я буду жалеть. Я хочу быть для чего-то, если уж…

– Если уж для кого-то не вышло, – закончил за него Брок, и его скулы стали будто острее.

– Я не хочу для кого-то. Абстрактного.

Брок отпустил его и, закурив, пообещал:

– Завтра ты не умрешь, Роджерс.

И сразу стало как-то спокойно. Не то чтобы он до этого боялся умереть. Скорее, он боялся, что Эрскин ошибся и он действительно негодный материал. Что дорогой, очень нужный и важный для страны эксперимент провалится по его вине.

Засыпая, он знал, что Брок где-то рядом.

* * *

– Господи! – Брок, появившись, закрыл глаза рукой и скривился совершенно точно напоказ. – Мои глаза! Стоит отвернуться, как тебя или бьют, или ебут.

Стива обожгло стыдом пополам со смущением, и он сумел вырваться из цепких рук весьма предприимчивой дамочки, да еще и жены какой-то там шишки.

– Простите, мэм. Мне нужно идти, – он выскочил из наскоро сколоченной «гримерки», пытаясь одновременно застегнуть рубашку, не споткнуться и не смотреть на Брока.

– Во всей красе, – ядовито заметил Брок, но потом достал платок и вытер ему помаду со щеки. – Красавец. Проект, стоящий миллионы.

– Я это все знаю и без тебя! Но мне сказали, что я не армия!

– И ты поверил? Где твое извечное упрямство, где наглость и умение стены проламывать даже тогда, когда тебе было особо нечем?

– И ты, Брок?

– И я.

– Пегги сказала мне то же самое.

– Умная она женщина, капрал Картер. Настоящий боец.

– Я приношу стране миллионы, которые ей так нужны.

– Ну ты еще собой торгани. Та сенаторша с удовольствием отслюнявила бы тебе пару сотен, будь ты с ней чуток поласковей.

Стив почувствовал, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо, но, под застилающим разум раздражением, даже бешенством, он чувствовал, что Брок прав.

– Я цирковая обезьянка, – сквозь зубы выговорил он. – Я по-прежнему ни на что не гожусь.

– Ой ли? Да ты посмотри на себя! На тебе землю пахать можно. Ты одной рукой…

– Этого мало. Меня никто не…

– Когда ты кого спрашивал, Роджерс? Впрочем… можешь подтянуть чулки, милочка, и дальше идти обслуживать притязательную…

Что ж, Стив попытался. Он все еще не вполне уютно чувствовал себя в новом огромном теле, сильным и здоровым, не умел обращаться с силой, постоянно что-то ломал. Глупо было надеяться, что удар достигнет цели. Брок скрутил его мгновенно. Вжал лицом в пожухлую осеннюю траву, заломил руку так, что сухожилия затрещали, и, упираясь коленом между лопаток, прошипел прямо в ухо:

– Ты и правда ни на что не годишься. Кусок мяса, который может купить любой желающий. Позволь лишь напомнить, что родился ты свободным, а не был получен из пробирки. Ты все еще Стив Роджерс. Помни об этом.

Он исчез, а Стив еще какое-то время лежал лицом в траву, думая о том, когда в его жизни все стало еще более непонятным.

* * *

Стиву иногда казалось, что в прошлой жизни Брок был Пегги. С поправкой, конечно, на пол и вежливость. Но чувствовалось в них что-то общее, какая-то внутренняя несгибаемость и уверенность в собственной правоте. Поэтому когда Пегги с едва скрываемым презрением спросила у Стива: «Это все, на что ты способен?», – он сорвался, не задумываясь. Просто бросил чертов кордебалет прямо перед выступлением, радуясь, что ему не нужно будет выходить в очередной раз на сцену и смотреть в глаза солдатам, которые действительно что-то делают для победы. В отличие от него.

Не существовало на свете таких угроз, которые подействовали бы на него сейчас. Наконец-то он мог попытаться сделать что-то настоящее, стоящее, если умереть, то не зря.

Умереть, пытаясь спасти Баки.

* * *

– Уходи!

– Без тебя не уйду!

У Стива сердце упало. Баки иногда бывал на удивление упрям. Сейчас, например, если та балка, которая горит над ним, упадет, то все будет напрасно.

– Прыгай, – Брок появился рядом, непривычно собранный и серьезный. Будто не он несколько часов назад курил в соседнем кресле самолета Говарда, убеждая, что вот сейчас-то они и проверят, что быстрее – ангельские крылья или свободное падение тяжеленного суперсолдата на головы ни о чем не подозревающего врага. – Прыгай, чего ты тупишь?!

Стив разбежался как следует и почувствовал, как его хорошенько так дернули за шиворот – от души. Так, что ему на пределе сил удалось-таки зацепиться за перила, и Баки помог ему выбраться из наполненного пламенем провала.

– Ну ты силен, – пытаясь улыбнуться, произнес он, но взгляд его глаз, расширенных, полных ужаса близкой смерти, резал Стива на куски.

– Бежим, – приказал Стив, борясь с желанием вывалить все на Баки прямо сейчас. – Надо выбираться.

Освобождение пленных, огонь, взрывы – все это будто неслось мимо сознания, тело действовало само, желая выжить, а Стив смотрел только на Баки. Ловил его взгляд, пытаясь определить, насколько тот в действительности пострадал, надеялся, что они выберутся и наконец смогут обо всем поговорить.

Они шли, ехали по очереди на угнанной кем-то самоходке, снова шли, несли раненых, подбадривали друг друга, кто-то даже пел.

Стив все время был кому-то нужен, совсем как после агитационных выступлений, и он ощущал себя камнем, обтекаемым бурным потоком. Потоком, который нес Баки мимо него, как легкую щепку.

– Погоди, – Стиву все-таки удалось поймать Баки за рукав изодранной кофты. – Бак, ты как?

Баки был очень худым и заросшим. Его глаза, которые раньше частенько были насмешливо прищурены, сейчас, в полутьме спешно разбитого лагеря, казались темными и огромными.

– Я справлюсь, – странно чужим, деревянным голосом ответил Баки, и Стив, не выдержав, обнял его, чувствуя, как за спиной Брок раскрывает крылья, заставляя всех на свете забыть о них двоих хоть на несколько минут. – Мелкий… то есть…

– Бак. Господи, Бак.

Баки наконец обнял его в ответ, стиснул изо всех сил, чего никогда не позволял себе с прежним Стивом, наверное, опасаясь раздавить, и тихо выдохнул ему в шею.

– Наконец-то ты сможешь навалять всем, кто неправ, а, мелкий? Какой же ты придурок. Ты мог погибнуть.

– Раньше бы ты сказал «сопляк».

– Какой уж из тебя мелкий или сопляк теперь. Вот это руки. Не жми – сломаешь.

Стив, обнимая Баки, чудом спасенного в последний момент с лабораторного стола, был счастлив, как никогда в жизни.

* * *

– Слушай, вот здоровья у тебя прибавилось, а мозгов – нет, – Брок сел на свободный барный стул и оперся локтями о стойку. Стив был уверен, что ангелам должно быть запрещено сидеть в такой позе.

– Что на этот раз?

– Ты либо дурак, либо тролль, Роджерс. Ну кто дает понять красивой девушке, притопавшей в бар, полный голодных мужиков, в красном платье, что настолько не заинтересован?

– Она проигнорировала Баки, – ответил Стив. – Он сейчас… такой уязвимый. Будь он тем… до этого всего, она бы и не глянула ни на кого другого.

– Роджерс, ты пиздоглазый идиот. Говорю это с полным знанием предмета.

– Брок, хоть ты не…

– Ты бы хоть плоды, что ли, пожинал. Своей охуенности.

– Не думаю, что ты настоящий ангел. Слишком черноротый.

– Не думаю, что ты настоящий Кэп – слишком нерешительный. Вот в последней сводке новостей…

– Замолчи бога ради.

– … сказали, что Капитану Америке страх неведом.

– Брок.

– И что я, простой обыватель, вижу? Доблестный Кэп боится…

– Не продолжай.

– …поцеловать свежеспасенного дружка. Выдернутого практически из лап смерти.

– Думаешь, у меня есть шанс? – Стив надеялся, что прозвучало с любопытством, а не жалко. Но, судя по лицу Брока, надежда не оправдалась.

– На месте капрала Картер, – со вздохом заметил он, отбирая у Стива бокал с пивом и закуривая, – я бы тебя или пристрелил, или завалил.

– А на месте Баки?

– А на месте Баки я бы зажал тебя еще семнадцатилетним. И драл бы так, что…

Стив почувствовал, как от его слов под кожей растекается предательский жар возбуждения. Он не мог разобрать: оттого, что он представил, как это было бы с Баки, или оттого, как это прозвучало. Будто Брок сам не раз и не два думал об этом.

– Брок? – наверное, это прозвучало как-то призывно, потому что Брок придвинулся вплотную. Стив чувствовал его дыхание на губах, жар его тела, а огонь его крыльев, казалось, вот-вот заставит вспыхнуть новенькую капитанскую форму.

Брок обхватил его лицо ладонями и с затаенным, острым страданием признался:

– Мне нельзя, детка. Не то нельзя, которое если очень хочется, то можно, а то, которое совсем-совсем нельзя.

– А если бы…

– Сослагательное наклонение обычно не ведет ни к чему хорошему.

Губы Брока замерли в сотых дюйма от губ Стива. В голове мутилось, тело ощущалось горячим и томно-тяжелым, одежда мешала, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.

– Скажи это, – попросил Стив.

– Ты охрененный, – хрипло произнес Брок. – Самый охрененный из всех, кого я знал, теперь я уверен в этом на все сто. Поэтому просто пойди и возьми то, что тебе принадлежит и так.

Брок исчез, забрав с собой тепло уверенности, но оставив возбуждение и какой-то счастливый кураж.

Баки нашелся у черного хода, в крошечном кирпичном тупичке. Он курил, нервно перехватывая сигарету тонкими пальцами, и у Стива сердце сжималось от щемящей нежности.

– Бак, – позвал он. – Баки.

Стоило подойти ближе, как Баки инстинктивно дернулся к нему, но тут же взял себя в руки и будто отодвинулся еще глубже в темноту. Стив осторожно обнял его за плечи. Эта война что-то сломала не только в Баки, но и между ними. Дело было не только в изменениях, произошедших со Стивом, но и в том, что им обоим пришлось пережить по отдельности. Сейчас Стив жалел, что Баки не было рядом, когда над ним захлопывалась крышка чертовой машины Говарда, преобразившей его внешне, но оставив неизменным внутри. Все предупреждения Эрскина о хорошем, превратившемся в великое, и плохом, ставшем ужасным, пропали даром. Стив не чувствовал, что изменился. Да и если бы его начало заносить, как Черепа, Брок бы первый ему сказал.

У Баки, наверное, тоже было достаточно времени заметить что-нибудь ужасное, верно? Например, то, что он собирается сделать прямо сейчас.

– Прости меня, – произнес Стив, прежде чем провести ладонью по шее Баки. Выглядело это совсем не по-дружески, но ощущалось правильно. Глаза Баки, темные, как в том лесу, блестели в свете далекого единственного фонаря, а губы, мягкие, влажные, идеально очерченные, были чуть приоткрыты. Баки был странно расслаблен, немного пьян, и от той доверчивости, с которой он стоял рядом, почти вплотную, внутри Стива разливалось тепло.

– За что? – спросил Баки, когда Стив уже забыл обо всем на свете, кроме него.

– За то, что я собираюсь сделать, – ответил Стив и поцеловал его.

Когда Баки напряженно замер, не отвечая, Стива окатило страхом с ног до головы.

– Мелкий? – мягко позвал Баки и поймал его за талию, когда Стив уже хотел отстраниться. – Что происходит?

– Я… Бак, я уже лет сто…

Баки улыбнулся мягкой кошачьей улыбкой и прижался всем собой.

– Я думал, тебя накрыло после эксперимента.

– Я и до него.

– Давно?

– Очень давно, Бак.

– Иди сюда, придурок, – позвал Баки и наконец поцеловал Стива по-настоящему.

Это было лучше всего на свете – просто целовать того, кого любишь. Стив в одно мгновение понял, о чем написано столько книг. Чужие слова о любви, раньше воспринимавшиеся им как-то опосредованно, вдруг обрели совершенно иной смысл, проросли внутри, рождая в нем целый мир, ощущались, как упавшие в богатую почву набухшие от влаги семена.

– Идем, – просто сказал Баки, взяв его за руку. И Стив пошел.

Он как в тумане расписался в какой-то толстой книге у консьержа, отдал деньги за номер, но видел при этом только темные глаза Баки и его ленивую блуждающую улыбку, длинные опущенные ресницы и взгляд из-под них. Будто так было всегда и будет еще много раз после. Будто то, что сломалось между ними, вдруг выправилось, повернувшись иначе, встав на свое место.

Баки стал очень худым. Стив помнил его крепким от работы, совершенно-идеальным, красивым. Сейчас же он будто истончился, под кожей проступила мужская жилистость, шею сжег загар, обрывавшийся под воротничком. И глаза. Они, пожалуй, изменились больше всего. На самом дне их прежде безмятежной прозрачности осело столько всего, что Стиву, наверное, понадобятся годы, чтобы достать это.

– Бак, – выдохнул он в очередной поцелуй, надеясь, что тот поймет, как понимал всегда или почти всегда все то, о чем Стив хотел, но не мог сказать словами.

– Я здесь, – просто ответил Баки.

– Я…

– Знаю.

– Ты… ты же никогда с парнями.

Баки улыбнулся новой сломанной улыбкой, тенью прежней, и ответил:

– Но ведь это ты.

Стива от этой доверчивости повело моментально. Он уже не боялся сделать что-то не так, потому что это был Баки. С ним будет правильно. С ним всегда все выходило так, как нужно.

Сколько раз он видел Баки без одежды? С самого детства – не счесть. Но сейчас его угловатая нагота вызывала прилив бережной нежности.

А еще каждое мгновение с Баки он ощущал присутствие Брока. Незримое, горячее, постоянное присутствие. И от мысли о том, что тот видит все, видит его беззащитно влюбленным, возбужденным, жадным, внутри полыхало. Стив вспоминал так и не случившийся поцелуй, горячую тяжесть его ладоней на плечах и шее, сухой жар его тела, и чувствовал, как его растаскивает, тянет в разные стороны. И когда Баки лег сверху, требовательно и в то же время неуверенно заглядывая в глаза, Стив знал, что их тут на самом деле трое.

Быть с Баки оказалось самой естественной вещью на свете. Сейчас Стив не понимал, почему это стало возможно только теперь, но верил каждому их движению навстречу друг другу, каждому стону.

Стив знал, что теперь он сможет все. Он будто попал в теплый кокон, сплетенный из крыльев и обнимающих его рук, остался вне мира и времени, наконец стал тем, кем хотел быть всегда – нужным. Находящимся на своем месте.

Утром Баки сонно совсем по-домашнему зевал, почесывая заросшую щеку, и Стив вдруг понял, что между ними ничего, по сути, не изменилось.

– Есть охота, – Баки потянулся всем телом и вдруг оказался сверху одним неуловимым движением. Внимательно посмотрел в глаза, будто спрашивая: так теперь будет всегда?

– Всегда, – ответил ему Стив, убирая упавшие на лицо пряди. – На первом этаже вроде есть кафе. И ванная в конце коридора.

Баки, рассмеявшись, его поцеловал, делая сложные вещи простыми.

Для сложностей есть весь остальной мир.

* * *

– Спаси его! – Стив знал, что это истерика, некрасивая, отчаянная и злая истерика безысходности, но становиться не мог. – Отпусти!

– Я не дам тебе прыгнуть за ним, – спокойно ответил Брок, продолжая держать его за шиворот, как котенка.

– Ты же можешь, – сквозь кое-как подавленные рыдания выкрикнул Стив. – Ты должен его спасти. Брок, ты же знаешь, что он для меня… Это же Баки, Брок.

Через полчаса он обессиленно лежал на полу грохочущего вагона, в пролом стены ледяной ветер заносил мелкие колкие снежинки, слезы медленно замерзали на щеках, отступающая истерика оставляла после себя опустошенность.

– Ты мог, – в который раз повторил Стив.

– Нет, – Брок курил одну от одной. Его правое крыло укрывало Стива, как одеяло, а левым он упирался в стену вагона, чтобы их не так качало. – Я твой хранитель, а не его.

– Ты мог придержать меня, я бы дотянулся.

– Если бы я не придержал, ты бы наебнулся вместе с ним.

– Он лежит там один. Он всегда холода боялся. Господи, миссис Барнс не переживет.

Лицо Брока исказилось от боли. Он выкинул сигарету, и ее унесло встречным потоком. Как Баки, крик которого все еще стоял в ушах.

– Ему было страшно, когда он падал один.

– Типа вдвоем вам бы было веселее, – неожиданно зло оборвал его Брок. – Поднимайся, Кэп. Золу наверняка без тебя взяли.

– Баки умер из-за меня. Схватил щит, потому что привык меня прикрывать. Ты это понимаешь?

Брок ничего не ответил. Просто поднялся на ноги и вздернул его, как полупустой мешок с кукурузой.

– Он умер за то, что считал важным, Стив. Жить дальше всегда тяжелее, чем умереть за того, кого любишь. Умирать вообще легче, чем ты думаешь.

Брок впервые назвал его по имени, но это никак не отозвалось внутри. Там все будто покрылось ледяной коркой, и чужие слова, эмоции отскакивали от нее, как гуттаперчевые шарики.

Пегги тоже говорила ему что-то, в который раз похожая на Брока, а Стив чувствовал только свои опухшие веки и пустоту внутри. Звенящую, оглушающую пустоту, которая никогда не заполнится.

* * *

Его сделали идеальным. Только этим он мог объяснить, как умудрялся функционировать. Он постоянно будто бродил в сумерках – что-то делал, чему-то учился, быстро осваивался, зубрил языки, не прилагая усилий, и все время будто натыкался на пустоту, где еще день, два, неделю назад был теплый родной Баки.

Брок не появлялся, хотя Стив теперь постоянно чувствовал его рядом, будто тот не доверял ему и боялся провалить свою миссию по спасению его от смерти.

Стив был согласен умереть. По сути, он был готов к этому с самого начала, если разобраться, то с рождения он был готов умереть каждую зиму. Но теперь, когда в него было вложено столько труда самых разных людей, когда на него возлагалось столько надежд, когда Баки, его Баки погиб, в последний раз защитив его, он просто не имел права просрать, как говорил Брок, все это.

Просто лечь и загнуться от тоски?

Нет. Это не о Стиве Роджерсе и уж тем более не о Капитане Америке. Он уйдет, забрав с собой и Красного Черепа, и всех, до кого сможет дотянуться.

Чтобы не напрасно.

* * *

– Ну нахрена, Кэп, мать твою, прости, Сара Роджерс, ты была замечательной, но ебаные ежики, твой сын – идиот!

– Так будет лучше, – упрямо повторил Стив. Высота падала, в двигателе странного самолета что-то натужно гудело, будто он горел, бомбы в грузовом отсеке жгли спину. А еще он устал. Вымотался, несмотря на, казалось бы, бесконечный запас сил.

– Роджерс.

– Брок, прости, – радио хрипело, отрезая от него голос Пегги, и он все-таки закончил: – Я все решил. Надеюсь, со следующим подопечным тебе повезет больше.

Что Брок ответил, он уже не услышал – самолет врезался в лед, остекление фонаря пошло трещинами, и в кабину хлынула горькая ледяная вода.

– Чтоб тебя, – как сквозь сон услышал Стив и почувствовал, как вокруг него оборачиваются полыхающие крылья его ангела. – Я теперь знаю, как…

Наконец его губы обожгло поцелуем. Стив задохнулся, отвечая, вокруг все вспыхнуло, стало тепло и спокойно.

– Спи, – едва слышно приказал Брок.

И Стив закрыл глаза.

* * *

Первым, что он услышал, была радиотрансляция. Сорок первый год, бейсбол. Баки улыбается, отпивает пиво… Баки! Щит, поезд, длинный крик, отдающийся эхом, полный ужаса, и ощущение отчаянной, черной безысходности.

Белая комната, странная одежда, сшитая чуть иначе, чем он привык, чувство тревоги, плавно переходящей в бешенство, как у загнанного в угол зверя, и… пустота за спиной.

Брока нет. Стив знал это так же точно, как то, что произошло что-то очень, очень странное.

Надо вырваться отсюда любой ценой. Выбраться, спрятаться и осмотреться. Разобраться в сумбуре принимаемых сигналов, в мешанине чувств.

Очень не хватало Брока, его спокойной насмешливой уверенности, но Стив рванул изо всех сил, со странным удовлетворением ощущая, как жизнь вскипает в каждой клетке тела.

Он проламывал стены, будто они были сделаны из картона. Не зная, куда бежать, он доверился инстинкту. Странно одетые люди бросались от него врассыпную, но никто даже не подумал достать оружие.

Стив чувствовал себя вырвавшимся из клетки зверем, слишком ценным, чтобы быть убитым, и слишком опасным, чтобы преграждать ему путь.

– Эй, эй, здоровяк, – раздался знакомый голос, когда он, ворвавшись в очередной кабинет, попробовал открыть окно. И мир будто замер вокруг. Стив медленно обернулся, больше всего на свете боясь, что ослышался. Перепутал. Потому что он по-прежнему не ощущал присутствия своего ангела.

Это был Брок. В черной футболке со знакомым логотипом, в черных же штанах с десятком карманов, при оружии и не босиком.

– Где твои крылья? – спросил Стив. – И огонь из глаз...

– Детка, что за грубый пикап, – усмехнулся Брок-без-крыльев, так явно не узнавая его, что изнутри снова все налилось холодом. – Хотя такому красавцу я готов простить все на свете. Так кто за тобой гонится?

– Э… все?

– Хреновые дела. Ты даже в шкаф не поместишься, – Брок, фыркнув, открыл окно и выглянул на улицу. – Сиганешь с пятого этажа?

Это был Брок. Он пах как Брок и ощущался знакомым, отчаянно близким, хоть и беспамятным. Стив подошел к нему вплотную, провел пальцем по острой скуле и ответил:

– Теперь, пожалуй, нет.

Дверь распахнулась, и в маленький кабинет ворвалось удивительно много народа. Самым заметным оказался высокий одноглазый негр в черном плаще, который с невообразимой гордостью непонятно за что сообщил, что Стив в будущем.

Еще десять минут назад эта новость произвела бы на него большее впечатление. Но сейчас он стоял, положив ладони на гладкие лопатки Брока, и вспоминал, как тот сказал однажды: «Потому что с крыльями я тебе еще пригожусь. А без крыльев в этом каменном веке я не хочу остаться даже ради твоих утонченных прелестей, Роджерс».

Что ж, похоже, Стив знал ответ на свой вопрос.

И прелести у него теперь не то чтобы утонченные, и век уже не каменный. И Брок, похоже, все-таки сделал свой выбор.

* * *

Они целовались, как сумасшедшие. Брок ничего не помнил, но оставался собой. Иногда Стив знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как Брок раскрывал рот, по одному выражению лица мог догадаться, о чем он думает, и добивался, добивался его изо всех сил, потому что Брок принадлежал ему задолго до того, как родился. Он был его.

– Эй, эй, притормози, – Брок рассмеялся, подставляя крепкую шею, и Стив с ума сходил от желания вцепиться в нее зубами. Брок растерял большую часть своего спокойного фатализма и без груза крыльев оказался живым, смешливым и горячим. – Боже, твой рот, Роджерс, его нужно запретить законодательно.

– Не думаю, что это возможно.

Брок серьезно взглянул ему в глаза и спросил:

– И все-таки, почему я?

Стив развернул его спиной и обвел кончиками пальцев два родимых пятна на лопатках.

– Потому что это судьба, Брок.

– И мне остается только смириться.

– Думаю, ты будешь с достоинством нести свой крест.

– Только если в направлении спальни.

Он был жив. Они оба. Наверное, это было главным.

* * *

Отсутствие Баки ощущалось каждую минуту каждого дня. Несмотря на страстную отзывчивость Брока, увлеченность им, Стив не мог не сравнивать, не хотел забывать.

Умом он понимал, что прошло семьдесят лет, но для него Баки погиб всего несколько месяцев назад. Видимо, у него не нашлось такого хранителя, как Брок, готового пожертвовать ради него крыльями и, возможно, бессмертием, – Стив понятия не имел, как у них там все устроено, Брок никогда не рассказывал.

Поэтому все, что Стиву оставалось – десяток самых сокровенных воспоминаний только о них двоих – троих, потому что присутствие Брока Стиву было очевидно – и рисунки. Он помнил Баки так, будто они расстались вчера. Будто тот вышел в булочную на углу или уехал куда-нибудь недалеко.

Словно каждый день был рядом и скоро вернется.

Даже горькое чувство безысходности, так давившее на него в той, прошлой жизни, куда-то исчезло, словно Брок, поделившись с ним частью себя, что-то безвозвратно изменил.

– Кто это? – Стив знал Брока слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить равнодушному тону и не обратить внимание на то, как скрипнула кожа спинки кресла под его пальцами.

– Это Баки, – Стив четче навел прихотливый изгиб верхней губы и улыбнулся. – Мы были вместе. Погиб в сорок пятом, а мне все кажется, что просто за сигаретами вышел. Жду, хотя знаю… Прости.

Брок медленно сел напротив и сложил ладони лодочкой. Это означало у него крайнюю степень сосредоточенности, когда от решения слишком многое зависело. Стив отложил карандаш и потрогал выскользнувшие из-под футболки Брока жетоны, нагретые теплом тела.

– Давно хотел спросить, Роджерс, – начал Брок, и Стив снова улыбнулся – знал, что этот разговор рано или поздно состоится. – Какого хуя происходит?

– Контекст, Брок. Он важен. Пока я не понимаю вопроса.

– Ты знал мое имя еще до того, как я его назвал. С фамилией я бы понял, она на бейдже написана.

Стив притянул его к себе, вместе с креслом, и дотронулся до лица. Он легко привык к тому, что Брок не может зависнуть в воздухе и занимает гораздо меньше пространства, чем тогда, когда у него были крылья с размахом как у истребителя, но было в нем то, с чем так и не получилось смириться: он не помнил Стива.

Он прожил почти четыре десятка лет без него.

Стиву никак не удавалось уложить это в голове: у него всегда был Брок. Он мог не появляться неделями, но Стив всегда знал, что он рядом.

– Ты меня будто всю жизнь знаешь, – продолжил Брок. – Характер у меня отстой, но тебя будто и не удивляет даже. Роджерс, сейчас ты снова пялишься на меня так, будто знаешь, что я скажу. Это твоя охрененная сыворотка тебя провидцем сделала или я не въезжаю?

– Нет, паранормальных способностей у меня нет, – ответил Стив и вдруг подумал, насколько это вообще было нормально: видеть собственного хранителя? – Если я скажу правду, ты все равно мне не поверишь.

– А ты попробуй, – слегка отвернув голову, Броку удалось избежать поцелуя, и разговор, похоже, все-таки придется продолжить. – Давай, Роджерс, у меня охуеть какое богатое воображение.

– И ты можешь быть твердо уверенным в том, что я не сумасшедший?

Брок посмотрел на него, как смотрел в детстве – испытующе, будто удивляясь, как из него такого выросло то, что выросло.

– Я видел сумасшедших, Роджерс. И от ебанутых их отличить вполне могу. Те, что без парашюта сигают – они не сумасшедшие. Так что выкладывай.

Стив представил, как говорит ему что-то вроде «ты был моим ангелом», и хмыкнул.

– Тогда в кабинете я впервые увидел человека по имени Брок Рамлоу. Даю слово.

Брок сузил глаза и секунд тридцать изучал его, будто собираясь допросить. Но, похоже, передумал.

– Хорошо, – медленно произнес он. – Теперь смертельный номер. Условие. Ты дашь мне договорить, как бы тебе ни хотелось меня убить. Идет?

Внутри все налилось холодом, будто они вновь тонут в ледяной воде.

– Обещаю, – ответил Стив. Убивать Брока он не стал бы в любом случае. Такого расклада просто не существовало.

– Я его знаю, – Брок кивнул на рисунок Стива и сжал челюсти. – Познакомился не так и не там, где хотелось бы, но…

– Он жив?

– А вот это как посмотреть.

В груди горячо, больно стукнуло сердце, и Стив, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, сказал:

– Я слушаю.

* * *

Следующие месяцы слились для Стива в непрерывный кошмар. Ему в самом страшном, в самом реалистичном сне не могло привидеться то, что происходило вокруг. С ним, с Баки, с Броком. Внутри ЩИТа, на создание которого Пегги, Говард и тысячи других людей положили жизни, росла Гидра. Как раковая опухоль, как зараза, пуская свои щупальца-метастазы в каждое подразделение, в каждый отдел.

Люди иногда не знали, чьи приказы выполняют. Все переплелось так плотно и выглядело так некрасиво, что у любого другого, наверное, опустились бы руки. Но не у Стива. Он, получив назад Баки, будто обрел не достающую ему точку опоры, при помощи которой мог перевернуть землю.

Его мир снова обрел и целостность, и четкость, и цель. Брок отдалился. Стив не был уверен, что тот в состоянии ощущать вину, слишком хорошо его знал как существо, не привыкшее ни о чем жалеть, но что-то такое все-таки было между ними, хотя Стив ни словом, ни делом даже не намекнул на то, что что-то изменилось.

Наверное, надо было выяснить все сразу, расставить точки надо всеми нужными буквами, но Стив ощущал себя так, будто попал в воронку урагана, почти потеряв возможность распоряжаться собой и своим временем. Его таскали по многочисленным разбирательствам, архивам, слушаниям и заседаниям. Когда его ненадолго выпускали отдышаться, он сразу шел к Баки. Тот был в ужасном состоянии: дезориентированный, беспамятный и сдержанно-агрессивный. Он почти не говорил, и все его действия поначалу были подчинены прямым приказам. Стив в который раз порадовался, что Тони во всей этой кутерьме с Гидрой оказался на его стороне, потому что предсказать, что было бы с Баки, если бы его пришлось оставить не на специально оборудованном этаже базы, принадлежащей Старк Индастриз, а где-нибудь в менее приятном месте, Стив не мог.

А так Баки получал лучшую помощь, а Стив – возможность проводить с ним все свободное время. Фактически, он переехал в его апартаменты.

Брок же Стива не то чтобы избегал, но и к общению не стремился.

Стив скучал.

Выяснять что-либо на ходу казалось ему несправедливым, поэтому он подписал все документы и добился того, чтобы имя Брока даже не всплыло в этих разбирательствах.

Баки смотрел мимо Стива, то ли узнавая, то ли нет, потел в спортзале, сдавал тесты и будто подчеркивал образовавшуюся вокруг них двоих пустоту. Стиву не хватало Брока. Он чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся в первые мгновения после пробуждения в этом веке – без привычного тепла за спиной и чувства присутствия.

– Эй, – позвал он, стоило им с Броком пересечься, буднично, будто чужие, в одном из коридоров ЩИТа, – привет.

– Кэп? – Брок смотрел чуть мимо, почти как Баки, и от этого пустота вокруг запульсировала и стала удушающей.

– Зайди, – Стив указал в сторону кабинета, и Брок, дернув уголком губ, кивнул.

Стив, ни о чем не спрашивая, щелкнул кнопкой кофемашины и, сняв куртку, кинул ее на спинку кресла. А потом, поколебавшись, включил глушилку.

– Все так серьезно? – спросил Брок. – Я рассказал тебе все, что знал.

– Серьезнее некуда, – Стив встал за ним и положил руки на плечи. – Спасибо.

– Кушай не обляпайся, – Брок дернул плечом, но Стив поймал его на половине движения, прижал спиной к груди и поцеловал в шею. – Зачем тебе я?

– Я не говорил? Не для служебного пользования. Брок, неужели ты ничего не понял?

– Что я должен был понять? Словами и через рот, Роджерс. Или сама мысль об идеологических врагах ебет твой патриотизм?

– Я бы не употреблял этот глагол в такой близости от дивана. В любом контексте. Я соскучился.

– Стив, – Брок чуть наклонил голову, длинно, знакомо выдыхая, и Стива накрыло нежностью к нему. И жадным, собственническим чувством, которого он никогда не испытывал к Баки.

Баки принадлежал ему каждым нервом, каждым граном существа. Брок же был свободен, в этом веке, в этой жизни – точно. Это в прошлом свободен был Стив, а Брок – привязан к нему. Сейчас он оставался рядом, потому что…

– Словами через рот, – напомнил Брок и застонал.

Наверное, нужно было поговорить, а не целовать его так, что воздух вокруг вспыхивал. Как Стив его хотел! Жадно рванул перевязь, стянул футболку и с наслаждением провел ладонью от шеи до пупка.

– Ты мой, – все-таки сказал ему Стив то, в чем был уверен с самого раннего детства. – А я – твой.

Брок хотел спросить о чем-то еще, но Стив ласково обвел кончиками пальцев родимые пятна, оставшиеся на месте его роскошных крыльев, и Брок сдался. Стив знал, что им еще предстоят долгие разговоры и выяснения отношений, но главное они выяснили только что. То, что было очевидно для Стива всю жизнь, но для Брока – он снова напомнил себе об этом – приходилось проговаривать вслух.

* * *

Когда Брок закричал – громко, как от нестерпимой боли, – Баки вскочил первым. Зажег свет, схватил его, извивающегося, все еще не проснувшегося, поперек груди и крепко прижал к себе.

– Все, все, детка, – хриплым со сна голосом произнес он. – Просыпайся. Это все не по-настоящему.

Стив, обнимая их обоих, вспомнил, как они точно так же успокаивали самого Баки, как вместе с ним коллекционировали каждое новое, с кровью давшееся воспоминание, как утешали, убеждая, что теперь-то точно все плохое позади.

– Брок, – позвал Стив, поймав в ладони его лицо. Так, как тот сам делал давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, когда хотел сосредоточить внимание только на себе. – Брок, что?

– Я умер сегодня, – все еще тяжело дыша, ответил Брок, открыв мутные от непролитых слез глаза. – Мучительно. Сгорел, изуродованный, унес с собой десятки жизней. Умер, ненавидя вас обоих.

– Что за чушь? – сердито спросил Баки. – Идиотский сон.

Брок смотрел только на Стива, а потом, освободившись, поднял перед лицом руку.

– Это не сон. Роджерс, почему ты мне, мелкий злопамятный засранец, сразу не сказал?

Стив почувствовал, что улыбается.

– А ты бы мне поверил?

– Не, ну охуенно, блядь.

– Успокойся.

– «Где твои крылья?» – передразнил он очень похоже, и Баки вдруг рассмеялся. – «А ты не сочтешь меня сумасшедшим?»

– И что, не счел бы? – в губы ему спросил Стив. – Кто в здравом уме в такое поверит?

Брок прижался своим лбом к его, погладил по руке продолжающего обнимать Баки и ответил:

– Я по-прежнему неплохо отличаю сумасшедших от ебанутых, Роджерс. Тебя я вообще с пеленок знаю. Как оказалось. Так что не надо мне тут.

– Можно для отмороженных, – встрял Баки, боднул Стива в плечо и поцеловал Брока так, будто чувствовал, что ему достается меньше внимания. – Что, нахрен, происходит?

– Брок вспомнил, что когда-то был моим ангелом, – ответил Стив, зная, что прав.

– Это такой пикап? – недоверчиво спросил Баки. – Из него ангел, как из меня институтка.

– Уж какой есть, – буркнул Брок, по-прежнему во все глаза разглядывая Стива. – Детка, – с интонацией, знакомой с детства, произнес он. – Вышло, да?

– Да, – ответил Стив, убирая челку с его глаз. – Мне очень жаль твои крылья.

– Мне нет. Я и получил их только потому, что был виноват перед тобой.

– В чем?

– В том, что прожил жизнь, принимая за ненависть то, что испытываю к тебе сейчас. Умирая в Лагосе, я страстно хотел все исправить.

– Лагос – это в Африке? – спросил Баки. – Брок, расскажи.

Брок улегся на свое место – он сегодня спал в середине – и закурил.

– Начало вы знаете. Родился, сгодился. Только вот свежеразмороженный Капитан Америка не спешил меня лапать, а попросту не заметил. И долго еще не замечал, хотя я из штанов выскакивал, чтобы обратить на себя его внимание. Но тот будто сам был немного мертв. Застегнутый на все пуговицы, официально-неприступный, холодный. И Гидра была, и ЩИТ. Только прекрасная, но недоступная задница капитана Роджерса меня больше злила, чем возбуждала, да и в Зимнем Солдате, от которого у всех поджилки тряслись, я не узнал никакого Баки Барнса. Я в его сторону вообще старался лишний раз не смотреть. Некому было рисовать по сто раз одну и ту же рожу, едва выпустив мой член из задницы.

Баки фыркнул – одновременно польщенно и недоверчиво – и взглянул на Стива.

– Что? Я тоже это все в первый раз слышу, – заверил тот. – И что, Гидра победила?

– Пф, – Брок выпустил струю дыма в потолок и крепче обнял устроившегося у него под боком Баки. – Роджерс, мы с тобой тебя с рождения знаем. Вот скажи, могла она победить?

– Ни единого шанса, – ответил за Стива Баки. – Этот придурок наверняка докопался и искоренил. Любой ценой.

– Цена свободы высока, – пафосно продекламировал Брок. – Так было всегда. Но это цена, которую я готов заплатить. Если я буду один…

– Хватит, – попросил Стив, веря, что при определенных обстоятельствах он действительно мог такое сказать. – Что было дальше?

– Фьюри ничего не знал. Пирс смог продавить «Озарение», Фьюри даже гордился проектом до поры. Пока его собственное имя не появилось в расстрельном списке.

– Алгоритм Золы? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как холодеет внутри. – Господи, Брок.

– А что Брок?

– Броку не дали, – вставил свои пять центов Баки. – Я его понимаю. Сгорела хата – хай сарай горит. Н-да. Стив, ты хоть понимаешь, что, схватив Брока за жопу, предотвратил Третью мировую?

– Он и так ее предотвратил. Но, скажем прямо, не бескровно. И не без международного скандала. Ты вообще очухался и ушел без шапки в ночь глухую. А я… мне досталось. Я чуть не сдох под обломками этого самого «Озарения». Выбрался. Умотал в Африку. И каждый ебаный час каждого ебаного дня, когда гнил заживо во влажной жаре со своими ожогами, когда от боли загибался и наркоту жрал, когда от крика твоего во время обнулений просыпался, все время думал – а правильно ли я сторону-то выбрал? И понимал – нифига. Промахнулся, как старый волк во время последней охоты. Иногда под кайфом видел эту жопу, упругую, гладкую, терся об нее мордой сожженной, и меня по голове так, как старого выжившего из ума пса – ласково гладили. И я на пятом десятке в слезах просыпался. Как я вас обоих ненавидел – знал бы кто. И в этом ебаном Лагосе меня оборвало просто. Мне нахрен та колба не нужна была – платили за нее хорошо, конечно, но я знал, что ты за мной идешь, – Брок протянул руку и погладил Стива по лицу – медленно, с любовью. – Хотел помереть красиво, чтобы ты запомнил. Бах!

Баки навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза.

– Ты умер?

– Что бы обо мне ни врали, детка, я не бессмертный. Да. И когда меня спросили, чего я хочу, я ответил – иметь возможность быть рядом. Мне дали крылья. Я был с тобой с рождения, Стив. И, откровенно говоря, понял, что жопа в тебе не главное.

– Да ладно, – скептически протянул Баки. – Ангелы тоже ошибаются.

– Мне дали второй шанс, – сказал Брок. – А потом еще и третий, – он, изогнувшись, потрогал свои лопатки. – И вот его-то я постараюсь не проебать.

– Уж сделай одолжение, – проворчал Баки, и у него вдруг громко заурчало в животе. – Кстати, как насчет отметить твои несостоявшиеся смертенины, детка? Желательно – остатками того огромного пирога, м?

Брок рассмеялся, притягивая Баки для поцелуя, а Стив подумал, что вот теперь-то все наконец правильно.

И важно не упустить этот с таким трудом доставшийся им шанс.

Быть счастливыми.

Да и просто быть.

**Author's Note:**

> *Урии́л или Уриэль (ивр. «свет Божий») – один из восьми архангелов.


End file.
